


Overchat

by overwatch_au



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, also athena is bae, these dumb bitches i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwatch_au/pseuds/overwatch_au
Summary: in which fareeha and angela are dorks, hanzo's name is changed to 'tit man', ana meddles too much, there is a very lengthy discussion on whether gabe counts as being alive, and a hacker and an architech semi-accidentally fall in love.or, alternativelyeveryone is gay.enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**gabe:** hi

 **gabe** : is anyone here

 **mccree** **:** hell yeah

 **mccree:** hi dad

 **gabe:** don't call me that hoe

 **mccree:** um that's offensive

 **gabe** : watch me

 **ana:** children please

 **gabe:** ana shut up

 **ana:** i'm sorry

 **ana:** what was that

 **ana:** it sounded a lot like

 **ana:** 'i want a sniper rifle shoved up my ass'

 **gabe** : lol ur pathetic

 **ana:** WHAT WAS THAT GABRIEL REYES I'M SORRY DO YOU WANT TO DIE

 **angela:** ana, please

 **ana:** not now ange

 **ana:** can't let him think he can mess with the queen

 **pharah:** WHY IS MY MOTHER MURDERING REAPER

 **angela:** hi fareeha!!!

 **pharah:** hi, angela! i'm confused.

 **angela:** you're all good gabe just said something dumb

 **pharah:** okay

 **pharah** : i'm stopping for coffee do you want some

 **angela:** yes please!

 **pharah:** got it i know your order

 **mccree:** can i get a

 **pharah** and  **angela** have logged out of the chat

 **mccree:** fuckin rude

 **ana:** bitch

 **ana:** did you see that

 **mccree:** see what

 **ana:** three fukn exclamation points

 **ana:** THREE

 **mccree:** what

 **ana:** angie and my daughter

 **ana:** they're dating

 **ana:** or at least they will be soon

 **mccree:** i'm still really confused

 **ana:** SHE JUST CAME BACK WITH COFFEE

 **ana** **:** AND TEY SMILD AT EACH OTHR FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES WHT KINDA DUMBASSES

 **hanzo:** hello

 **mccree** : HANZO

 **ana:** hi tit man

 **hanzo:** i

 **hanzo:** hate

 **hanzo:** overwatch

 **gabe:** same

 **gabe:** also i'm still alive

 **gabe:** if anyone cares

 **ana:** no ur not

 **ana:** ur like a wraith or some shit

 **ana:** HEY

 **ana:** can we change people's names

 **winston:** no that's not how it works

 **winston:** and i make the rules in this chat

 **ana:** let me rephrase

 **ana:** can _i_  change other people's names

 **sombra:** hell yeah

 **ana:** I LOVE YOU

 **gabe:** fuck my life

 


	2. (just how fast the) name changes

**reep reep:** SOMBRA

 **h4ck1ng:** lolololololololololol

 **sniperqueen:** HAHAHA

 **reep reep:** SOMBRA I STG I WILL MURDER YOU

 **h4ck1ng:** like to see you try old man

 **reep reep:** I WILL GODDAMN MURDRE YOU WAWHAT THE HEL

 **h4ck1ng:** pce n love bitches

 **h4ck1ng** has logged out of the chat

 **reep reep:** I HATE THIS

 **steve rogers:** idk i kinda like it

 **reep reep:** really bitch? do you also like my fist down your throat

 **sniperqueen:** kinky

 **reep reep:** ANA

 **reep reep:** jack do you have any tech people

 **steve rogers:** yah

 **Satya Vaswani:** Hello. I believe I am the 'tech person' you referenced.

 **reep reep:** cool change my name

 **Satya Vaswani:** To what?

 **reep reep:** literally anything but this

 **Satya Vaswani:** OK.

 **reep reep** 's name has been changed to  **G.R.**

 **h4ck1ng** has entered the chat

 **h4ck1ng:** OK WHO THE FUDGE

 **h4ck1ng:** GOWT INTO MY GODDANG CODE

 **h4ck1ng:** AND CHANGED THE FUDGING MOTHERSHIZZING SON OF A HECK-FEMALE DOG

 **h4ck1ng:** wait

 **h4ck1ng:** fudge

 **h4ck1ng:** shiz

 **h4ck1ng:** heck

 **h4ck1ng:** oh my god

 **G.R.:** OH MY GOD

 **G.R.:** SHE AUTOCORRECTED SWEAR WORDS I'M

 **Satya Vaswani:** Hello, Sombra.

 **h4ck1ng:** how the heck did you get in my code

 **Satya Vaswani:** Unimportant.

 **h4ck1ng:** what the fudge

 **h4ck1ng:** can you turn that off

 **Satya Vaswani:** Yes.

 **h4ck1ng:**.........

 **h4ck1ng:** are you... going to?

 **Satya Vaswani:** No.

 **h4ck1ng:** pls get out

 **Satya Vaswani:** Why?

 **h4ck1ng:** because i'm tired and i haven't tried to kick you out so

 **Satya Vaswani:** Actually, my records show that you've tried to roughly 43 times in the past 12.5 seconds.

 **G.R.:** RECEIPTS

 **h4ck1ng:** i hate you

 **sniperqueen** :why

 **Satya Vaswani:** Perhaps because she doesn't enjoy being beaten at her own game?

 **sniperqueen:** OMG

 **G.R.:** G.R. STANDS FOR GET REKT

 **h4ck1ng:** fudge you

 **h4ck1ng:** ugh

 **G.R.:** lololololololololol

 **sniperqueen:** like daughter, like father

 **h4ck1ng:** UGH

 **h4ck1ng** has logged out of the chat

 **G.R.:** THANK YOU

 **Satya Vaswani:** My pleasure.

 **Satya Vaswani:** I always enjoy proving ignorant good-for-nothings wrong.

 **G.R.:** whoa

 **G.R.:** um

 **G.R.:** i might semi-agree with you but she's kinda

 **G.R.:** my daughter?

 **G.R.:** so maybe back off a bit

 **Satya Vaswani:** Very well.

 **G.R.** and  **Satya Vaswani** have logged out of the chat

 **sniperqueen:** huh

 **sniperqueen:** maybe he cares after all

 **sniperqueen:** lol


	3. ...bang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satya's cute

**sniperqueen:** ay lmaoooo

 **sniperqueen:** guess whos back

 **sniperqueen:** back again

 **Satya Vaswani:** You, I assume.

 **sniperqueen:** dang right

 **GG™:** hey n00bz

 **beytwice:** LISTEN IN

 **beytwice:** FORMATION

 **beytwice:** TO THE BEAT IM CHASIN

 **GG™:** lmao

 **Satya Vaswani:** That was very well done. As was my hacking of this chat.

 **h4ck1ng:** ughhhhhhhhh

 **h4ck1ng** : get OUT

 **Satya Vaswani:** No.

 **sniperqueen:** just bang already dang im tired

 **Satya Vaswani:** ...

 **Satya Vaswani:** Bang?

 **h4ck1ng:** ANA

 **Satya Vaswani** : I Googled it.

 **sniperqueen:** SHIZ

 **sniperqueen:** i mean SHIZ

 **Satya Vaswani:**...

 **Satya Vaswani** has logged out of the chat.

 **sniperqueen:** FUCK

 **sniperqueen:** i can swear again yas

 **h4ck1ng:** wait she's gone so can i

 **G.R.** 's name has been changed to  **reep reep**

 **reep reep:** SOOOOMBRA

 **h4ck1ng:** lolololololololololololol

 **hanzo:** nope this trend is over

 **h4ck1ng:** ooh

 **hanzo** 's name has been changed to  **tit man**

 **tit man:** NO

 **h4ck1ng:** YES

 **tit man:** LEAVE ME ALONE

 **cowboi:** lmao

 **tit man:** MCCREE STAY OUT OF THIS

 **cowboi:** never

 **pharah:**  my mother and the cowboy just high-fived and i'm worried

 **angela:** fareeha!!!!

 **sniperqueen:** four?

 **angela:** pardon?

 **sniperqueen:** four exclamation points?

 **sniperqueen:** really?

 **pharah:** anyways

 **pharah:** i'm at the store right now and i was wondering if you need something

 **sniperqueen:** tea

 **cowboi:** chocolate

 **GG™:** doritos

 **angela:** bandages and coffee, please

 **fruit ninja** **:** fairy lights

 **pharah:** i'll put the coffee in the cupboard and the bandages in the medbay

 **sniperqueen:** what

 **pharah** and  **angela** have logged out of the chat.

 **h4ck1ng** has changed  **pharah** 's name to **justice** **bird mum**

 **h4ck1ng** has changed  **angela** 's name to  **healer bird mum**

 **h4ck1ng:** fixed it

 **sniperqueen:** lmao


End file.
